


Spare change...

by millygal



Series: Fandom Character Meme [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do, faced with a completely naked Shep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare change...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts).



> Written for wings128 for the 'Fandom Character Meme' Complete crack, total and utter in fact!  
> Her question: (14's delivering a pizza, their knock is answered by a full frontal of 10 who doesn't have cash for a tip; what does 14 say and how does this end?)

God this is embarrassing, Jack O'Neill reduced to delivering pizzas in his spare time. That's the very last wager he takes against Daniel. Stupid genius asshat!

Not paying attention to where exactly he is, Jack trudges up the final flight of stairs, glaring menacingly at the rapidly cooling pizza in his hands, "Fucking stupid bet, I mean who bets for the Yankees and wins. Swear to god he cheated somehow!"

Banging loudly on the door labelled for delivery on his address card, he's busy rummaging for his receipt pad when the door swings inwards and he's faced with a very bare set of male shins.

Eyes travelling upward, taking in sculpted thighs and taught stomach muscles, Jack's breath catches in his throat as soon as he recognises the smug grin of Colonel John Sheppard, "Well shit!"

John smiles and leans against the slightly open door, not embarrassed in the slightest about his complete nakedness, "Howdy sir. What brings you...wait you're delivering pizzas? SGC cut you loose or something?"

Jack shakes himself and studiously ignores John's impressive cock, laying dormant against his thigh, "Uhh, no, I um..Daniel and a bet and...What the fuck Sheppard! You do realise your naked, right?"

John smirks and looks down at himself before affecting an 'Oh my god' pose and banging his palm against his forehead, "Damn, I knew I forgot something when I got up this morning! Yes I know I'm naked, it's my apartment O'Neill, I can wander round in the buff if I want."

Licking his lips, small beads of sweat gathering along his hairline, Jack attempts to get his breathing under control and shoves the pizza box at John, "Well, yes, you wanna pay for this thing so I can..."

John chuckles and steps back, nodding towards the inside of his apartment before placing the pizza box down on the side. Patting himself down, John smirks at Jack, "Hang on, left my money in my other pants."

Jack sighs and wills his rising heart rate back down as he watches John turn and, oh my life, it should be illegal to have an ass that good and hide it in BDU's.

John hears Jack's sudden intake of breath and grins to himself. Who knew, Jack O'Neill swings both ways, judging by the appreciative glances and dilated pupils, "If I said I didn't have enough money for a tip, would you consider taking it out in trade?"

Jack's about to tuck tail and run when he realises that John's facing him and his cock is half hard and weeping and all thoughts of fleeing disappear, "Depends how big of a tip you were planning on."

John leans nonchalantly against the back of his couch and palms his cock, tugging gently against himself, teasing his shaft into full hardness before ringing his thumb and finger along the sensitive ridge, "How about this for a tip, that do?"

Jack slams the door and strides across the room before dropping to his knees, "It's a start."


End file.
